


mcr imagines

by mychemicalbee



Category: MCR - Fandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, M/M, MCR, Mikey Way - Freeform, Multi, Other, Ray Toro - Freeform, frank iero - Freeform, gerard way - Freeform, my chemical romance - Freeform, s
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27594863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mychemicalbee/pseuds/mychemicalbee
Summary: mcr imagines! the reader for most stories will either be female or gender neutral. i take requests for all genders but only requests for nonbinary and male readers because i myself am female and have only ever wrote gender neutral and female fanfics. even then i cant promise those will be good. i can take smuts,fluffs,angsts,and whatever really. i would do better with requests because i usually don't have inspiration for anything. anygays thats it LMAO.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Reader, Gerard Way/Reader, Mikey Way/Reader, Ray Toro/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. intro

**\+ means male reader**

**; means female reader**

**^ means gender neutral reader**

*** means non-binary reader**

**♪ means smut**

**♡ means fluff**

**❤ means angst**

**✞ means vampire au**

**☁ means any other au**


	2. ^♡sugar sweet kisses - asexual! G.W

* * *

I'm currently sitting on my boyfriend Gerard's lap,making out with him roughly. we had been doing this for a while although he's kept his hands stiff the entire time.

I slowly moved my hands up his shirt and he moved them down. okay. something's wrong. I pull away and look into his eyes,looking for an answer in them.

he just looks away. he sighs. "something wrong?" I ask,moving my hands to his arms and rubbing them gently in an attempt to sooth him.

"n-no it's fine,it's fine" he pressed his lips against mine but I pulled away instantly. "you know you can tell me anything" I tell him, cupping his cheek with my hand and rubbing it gently.

he sighed and looked me in the eyes. "i-i...I'm asexual" he tells me,obviously nervous. really? is that what's bothering him? "oh sweetie" I hug him gently,rubbing his head sweetly.

he hugged me back tightly. I kissed his head. "thats alright with me" I tells him. "really? even though you're a sexual person?" he asked,pulling away and looking into my eyes.

"there are other ways I can get off you know" I reply to which he nods at. "but uh are you disappointed you can't do it with me?" he asked. I shook my head.

"not really. I mean I would love to do it with you because you're very attractive to me but i wouldn't say disappointed. I wouldn't ever be disappointed in not having sex with someone if they didnt want to" I state. he nods and I peck his lips then again and again and again.

he started to smile. "aww there's that adorable smile" I pinch his cheeks,giggling at the face he makes. 

"shut up" I giggle more and he can't help himself but to laugh with me. after a while of laughing,he was the first to speak up,"I love you" he smiled cutely. 

"I love you too. and I always will" he blushed and I kissed him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this sometime january or February but fucked up n didnt post it LMAO. i havent written in so long so i can't promise this is good


	3. ^✿♡Cuddles & Blanket Forts(G.W)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> going over to Gerard’s house and building a blanket fort

summary:

word count: 1080

♡♡♡

"hey,did you do the math homework?" I heard a voice whisper beside me. i turn to look at him. "yes,did you forget to do it again?" I whispered back,rolling my eyes at my best friend's forgetfulness.

"yeahhhh," Gerard replied,looking down at his desk in slight embarassment. i chuckled. "its okay. here," i took out the sheet of paper i had did the homework on and gave it to him for him to look at.

"thanks Y/N," Gerard began to scribble the answers on his paper. i giggled and started on the drawing i was doing for art class. it was english and i already knew everything she was teaching.

it was only the third week of school and we were just starting off on reviewing things we learn in like 3rd grade. y'know like nouns,pronouns,adjectives,etc.

the art project we had to do was simple since it was only the third week. we had to draw a self portrait in any style. i got out my colored pencils and fountain pen. fountain pens were great for outlining.

i outlined it and once i began coloring in my hair i felt a tap on my shoulder. "what is it this time Gee?" I asked,already knowing it was him. "youre really great at drawing." i looked up at him and he smiled.

i smiled back. "thank you." "oh and here's your math homework back," he said, handing me the sheet of paper back. i nod and put it away.

~~~

I put my books into my locker before shutting it. once i turned to leave i was greeted with Gerards smiling face. i jumped a bit. "Jesus. dont scare me like that." he giggled. "sorry. i was wondering if you wanted to come over to my place today."

"do you even have to ask?" i smiled at him,adjusting my backpack straps. "ok then,lemme go get Mikey. you can wait at my car" he replied.

i nodded and went out the school doors. i immediately spot Gerards subaru and walk over to it,leaning against it. i took out my pack of cigarettes and took one out.

i took my lighter out,putting the cig between my lip before lighting it. i waited a few minutes smoking there and soon enough, Gerard came out with Mikey.

Mikey was in a lower grade than Gerard and I so he was all the way at around the back of the building. they walked up to me. "ready to go?" Gerard asked and i nod,letting the cig fall before stomping it out.

Mikey got insisted on riding in the back. he always did when someone else was riding with them. Gerard opened the passenger door for me. "such a gentleman" i rolled my eyes with a smile,getting in.

the ride to his place was silent either than the radio playing. it wasnt an awkward silence though,rather much a comfortable one.

once we got there we all got out,we went inside. "im gonna go to my room," Mikey said after he got a bag of chips from the pantry.

"kay!" Gerard replied. "wanna chill here or my room?" he asked me while grabbing a few bags of chips and some sodas. "your room would be okay," i reply.

he handed me one of the bags of chips . "aight" he lead the way downstairs to his room and kicked the door open lightly.

he dropped the bags onto the bed and put the sodas down onto the nightstand. i sat down on his bed. "no star wars sheets?" i asked with a smirk.

"nah. they needed washing," he replied with a smile. "soo what do you wanna do?" i asked,opening one of the bags of chips.

he shrugged. "im gonna start on my homework first then we could watch a movie or something." i nodded in return,"kay. ill also do my homework."

so we did our homework and worked a little more on our self portraits for art. afterwards,he got up and put on some horror film. i didnt know which one since I haven't watched it before but oh well.

after about an hour into the movie he poked me. "what?" i asked. "wanna make a blanket fort?" he smirked.

i rolled my eyes. "you're a child. but,okayy" i replied. so we got together some blankets n pillows. i helped him bring down a chair from the kitchen and we finished up on it right when the movie ended.

"nice," Gerard started. i nodded. it looked pretty cool. we took the snacks and put it in the fort along with the drinks. he put on another movie. it was the mist by stephen king,one of my favorites by him.

we both got in the fort and we only realized what little space there was when we got in. it was no big deal to me,though I couldn't help the blush that rose to my cheeks as he cuddled closer to me.

we've slept in the same bed together before but we weren't this close. i liked being close to him but it made butterflies swarm in my stomach.

i noticed that Gerard had a slight blush grazing his cheeks as well. i smiled and looked at the tv,eating a few chips.

once that movie ended,i yawned and checked the time. we both got out and i grabbed some clothes i left here from last time i slept over and took them into the bathroom.

i brushed my teeth while i was in there and texted my mom,letting her know where i was. she always was okay with me spending the night at his place since her and Gerards mom are friends.

once i walked out, Gerard had his pajamas on and was in the fort. i smiled a little at the thought that we might cuddle tonight and climb into the fort beside him and lied down.

he pulled the covers over us. my heart was beating fastly. i couldn't help it,being this close to the person i have a crush on. i felt myself being pulled closer to him and my blush comes back but redder.

i look up at him and he smiled at me. he kept his arms wrapped around me as i nuzzled into his chest. i smile as i hear how his heart beats just as fast as mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this fckn sucks but oh well its been forever since ive written anything so bare w me LMAO.


End file.
